The real house wifes of Hetalia (Spanish version)
by kkman57
Summary: Lo que si cada país tuvieron una esposa, novia o esposo, novio y familia de propio. Pueden que manejan teniendo cuidado de una familia mientras cuidando del país allí al mismo tiempo.


**Hola fans de Hetalia esto es kkman57 aquí para presentar una historia que creo que va a ser el sueño de todo fan de la chica es la esposa, novia o esposo, novio de una de la Patria. Esto es sólo una de traducir mi versión Inglés. En este capítulo hay un joven que ha estado en una relación reciente y está haciendo todo lo posible para probar su auto digno de ser este 'país' novia y ganarse el respeto de la otra esposa de de otro país. ¿Puede ella hacer que averiguarlo ...**

* * *

**Alicia Maine**

* * *

En un día de nieve, mientras que un encuentro mundial se llevaba a cabo, en las afueras de la mujer estaba sentada en un banco del parque acurrucado a sí misma con su jersey negro de cuello de tortuga que estaba dando golpecitos con el blanco converse en conjunto para obtener su mente fuera del frío. Levanta la vista en el cielo ve los copos de nieve pequeños caen al suelo.

"Wow, mira toda esta nieve es muy bonita." Alicia pensó para sí misma, ahora mirando al suelo sin ver nada, pero claro una manta blanca de nieve. Ella agarra a su red Jean flaco, tratando de resistir la tentación de saltar y jugar todo tipo de juegos de nieve, hacer ángeles de nieve, hombres de nieve, etc "Todo lo que la nieve ... Así suaves ... tan hermoso".

"No, No, No me prometí que iba a esperar a que Mateo!" Alicia gritó a sí misma. Durante los últimos tres meses, ella tiene una relación con el joven canadiense. A pesar de que sólo han estado saliendo durante un breve periodo de tiempo siente que debe pasar más tiempo para llegar a conocerlo más, a partir de conocer a sus amigos. Después de cinco intentos fallidos anteriores, ella decide seguirlo. Su plan consistía en sentarse afuera y esperar a que él y sus compañeros de otros países vienen fuera, entonces ella se introducen a ellos y se convierten en amigos allí.

"Hoy es el día en que yo le demuestro que soy digno de ser su novia." Alicia Maine dijo a sí misma en voz baja. (FYI: Ella también habla suavemente como él) "Pero ... hay un montón de nieve hoy, lo más que he visto en meses."

Ella hace su mejor esfuerzo para resistir, agarrando su pantalón ajustado y torcer las piernas juntas tan fuerte como pudo. Después de unos diez segundos se pierde el control. Ella salta desde la banca corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez que ella se acerca lo suficiente salta arriba en el aire.

"Snnnoooww!" Alicia grita con alegría cabeza buceo por primera vez en la nieve. Ella se ríe alegremente dando vueltas. Ella hace un ángel en la nieve mientras cantaba para sí misma su canción favorita.

"¡Oh, Canadá, nuestro hogar y tierra natal!"

A continuación se comienza a hacer tres pequeñas bolas de nieve después empieza a hacer malabarismos mientras continúa su canto.

"El amor verdadero patriota en todo orden tus hijos."

"Con ardientes corazones te vimos levantarse, el verdadero norte fuerte y libre, desde muy lejos!"

Lanza bolas de nieve a los tres altos en el aire se prepara para su captura, entonces un pensamiento acumulado a ella. En cuanto a toda la nieve que estaba en el suelo se le ocurrió una idea, olvidando que las bolas de nieve que todavía en el aire los tres de ellos aterrizó en la cabeza, los tres se rompió en la cabeza extendiendo pequeños pedazos de nieve todos los sobre su pelo rojo y rizado, Ignorarlo continúa con su idea. Ella empieza a recopilar toda la nieve. Cuando se reúne suficiente nieve empieza a crear su hombre de nieve, mientras que ella estaba haciendo esto, continuó con "su" canción.

"¡Oh, Canadá, estamos en guardia por ti. Dios guarde a nuestra tierra gloriosa y libre!"

Después de un par de minutos termina con su muñeco de nieve. Era una réplica exacta de Mateo, de la cabeza a los pies.

"No está mal si me permite decirlo." Alicia se dijo con orgullo. "Está muy bien detallado, tan atrevido ... tan hermosa". Decir que la última parte hizo su rostro se sonrojó un color rojo brillante en las mejillas. Al ver esta réplica de él le recordaba a día que se conocieron. Para ella, él era el país más dulce y más bonito y el hombre que ella ha conocido. Poco a poco se empieza a tocar las mejillas del muñeco de nieve de Canadá. Puede haber sentido frío, pero en su interior la hacía sentirse caliente por dentro, su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo rápido, ella agarra el pecho con la mano derecha, ella aprieta su símbolo rojo de la hoja de arce que fue cosido en su suéter. ella comienza a llevar la cara más cercana a la del muñeco de nieve. En ella se inclina para darle un beso ella comienza a cantar de nuevo.

"¡Oh, Canadá, estamos guardia para ti."

Dos pulgadas de allí labios tocando.

"¡Oh, Canadá, ..."

"Estamos por ti!"

Alicia avisos, rápidamente se da la vuelta viendo nada entonces su amado novio Mateo con su sonrisa dulce firma.

"Hola Alicia". Mateo dijo en voz baja y luego la miró confundido. "Umm ¿qué estás haciendo estás haciendo oír en el frío?"

Al verlo en persona y escuchar su dulce voz le asustó lo que la hizo caer hacia atrás y golpear a su muñeco de nieve así destruirlo.

"Ay". Alicia gimió, sintiendo el impacto de la caída.

"Alicia" Mateo grita en voz baja corriendo hacia ella para ver si ella está bien. Se pone de rodillas, tira de su parte superior del cuerpo, apoyando la espalda con su mano derecha y sosteniendo la cabeza con la mano izquierda. Él acercarla a él para ver si todavía respiraba. "¿Estás bien Alicia?"

Cuando Alica abre los ojos, al ver Mateo lo carga. "Soy yo muerto o es un sueño?" Alicia repitió esta pregunta en su mente tratando de averiguar lo que era. Pronto se da cuenta de que no estaba muerto, que estaba en poder de Mateo. Sentir sus novios brazos fuertes que apoyaban su cuerpo superior en toda su cara de color rojo. "U-um y-sí, estoy bien."

"Oh, gracias a Dios!" Mateo suspiró de aliviar que su novia estaba bien. Él mira a su alrededor para ver si había algún rasguño en ella, pero se detiene cuando se mira a la cara de Alicia. Nunca se ha visto tanta belleza, de su pelo rizado era tan roja como la hoja de arce roja que estaba incrustada en su suéter, su nariz puntiaguda pequeño y lindo, pero lo que más amaba eran sus brillantes ojos castaños marrones. Esos ojos eran una de las razones por las que quería estar con ella tan mal. Su sentía como si su corazón estaba corriendo a 400 pulsaciones por minuto. Ni siquiera pensar ya que trata de apoyarse en un beso.

Alicia hizo un pequeño chillido notar que Mateo fue acercando su cara más cerca de ella. Durante los momentos que han pasado juntos, ella nunca ha besado una vez. Hubo momentos en los que tuvo la oportunidad, pero siempre hay algo que puso en el camino y arruinó el momento, sin embargo esta vez nada pudo quitar este momento ahora era su oportunidad. Ella trae su cara más cerca de Matthews. "Oh, Alicia, estoy tan contenta de su bien." Mateo dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco de nieve de su cabello y pasar un poco de pelo suelto de la cara.

"Gracias." Alicia contestó en voz baja también limpiando algo de nieve en su pelo.

"Lo siento que yo .."

Alicia lo interrumpe. "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí."

Al escuchar esas palabras hizo que el corazón de Matthew dio un vuelco. Nunca nadie le dio las gracias por nada, incluso cuando él ayuda a sus compañeros país. Él empieza a traer a su cara a la de ella otra vez.

"Alicia ..."

"Mateo ..."

Allí estaban, los dos amantes solos en un día de nieve a punto de compartir 'primer beso' un beso íntimo como estaban a una pulgada de tocar ... lo que pasó.

"YO! Mateo tío qué estás haciendo?" Alfred gritó a Mateo lo que arruina el momento.

* * *

**Alicia Maine: "Hetalia!"**

* * *

**Aria, Celia, y Calvino Vargas (La familia de Romano)**

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, Romano estaba durmiendo en la cama. Después de una larga semana de trabajo de dirigir su país, finalmente consigue un día libre por lo que decide dormir adentro

"Ja, ja, Die usted papa mudo bastred comer!" Romano dijo alegremente en sus sueños. "Es demasiado tarde para pedir misericordia!"

Mientras él dormía, al otro lado del pasillo había dos niños pequeños corriendo alrededor de la casa. Uno de ellos era una niña en un vestido de volantes rojo corriendo con sus sandalias negras. Ella estaba persiguiendo a un niño en pantalones cortos de jean, vestido con una camiseta azul con un símbolo de tomate en el centro. Estaba sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

"Devuélveme mi muñeca regordeta que bastred!" Celia le grita con enojo, tratando de obtener de vuelta su muñeca de su hermano gemelo Calvino.

"No es un perdedor oportunidad!" Calvino responde con alegría, sosteniendo la muñeca por su cabello rubio.

Corrían alrededor de la sala, la cocina. Calvino fue derribando sillas a su lento, pero Celia estaba saltando sobre ellos se las arregla para agarrar los pies de la muñeca, pero la dejó sandalia se interrumpió y se desinfla en la cara. Calvino deja de correr a ver qué pasaba. Ella obtuvo su muñeca, pero la cabeza había desaparecido. Él mira su mano y ver la cabeza de las muñecas.

Celia se levanta lentamente de sus pies en la frente tenía una mancha roja de la caída. Ella mira a su muñeca y ver es la falta de cabeza. Ella empieza a gruñir en voz alta a Calvino, con la mirada airada de sus ojos color avellana mirándolo.

"Oh mierda!" Calvino pensaba, sólo la intención de enojar, la última vez que tenía esa mirada en los ojos, le ataron pies y lo colgaron cabeza abajo en una rama de un árbol desnudo. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que había algo diferente acerca de Celia. Tenía las manos tapándose la cara. Él mira más de cerca a ella y ver que estaba llorando. Celia se mueve Él le injuria que las lágrimas caen de donde sus mejillas. Ella trata de limpiar las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos, pero las lágrimas seguían llegando. Esto sorprendió a Calvino rara vez se le ve llorar a su modelo que intenta acercarse a ella, pero ella le da una mirada enojada.

"L-lo, t-t-decía papá!" Celia le grita, ahogándose en sus palabras. Ella comienza a correr hacia su habitación del padre con la muñeca sin cabeza en la mano, Calvino va tras ella.

"Hermana esperar!" Calvino le grita tratando de ponerse al día con su hermana, pero era demasiado rápido.

Ella llega a la puerta donde dormía Romano. Ella empieza a golpear la puerta con el puño diminuto. "¡Papá!, Papá!, Papá!"

Celia le grita su pequeño corazón, pero su padre estaba en un sueño profundo.

"No hay razón para tratar de escapar de mí mudo alemán!"

Celia estaba confundido sin entender lo que su padre estaba hablando. Ella trata de llegar a la perilla de la puerta, pero sus brazos eran demasiado pequeños para llegar a él así que trata de saltar en forma, pero Calvino la agarra antes de que saltar. Él le aleja de la puerta, se envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, evitando que se mueva.

"¡Suéltame!" Celia grita a su hermano mientras ella luchaba tratando de escapar de comprensión de su hermano.

"No hasta que me prometas que no le diré a papá!" Calvino respuestas.

Tenía un buen agarre sobre su hermana que estaba esperando que pudiera contener el tiempo suficiente, hasta que se calme ... (muchacho estaba equivocado.)

"Me dijo que me sueltes!" Celia grito logrando liberar su brazo izquierdo y luego le dio un codazo en el estómago que le causó dejar ir. Ella rebota en el pecho dándole impulso suficiente para llegar a la perilla abriendo así la puerta. Una vez que la puerta se abra completamente ella espera y comienza a correr hacia la cama padre. Como un conejo que espera en la cama, pero sin querer aterrizar en el pecho.

"¡Ah, qué diablos!" Romano grita despertando de sus sueños, al ver a su hija en su cama llorando. "Celia lo que está mal, ¿por qué lloras?"

Celia muestra su muñeca sin cabeza de él, entonces ella comienza a llorar sin control otra vez. "H-H-él bro-ke mi muñeca!"

Celia le dice a su padre acerca de lo que pasó y por qué lloraba, ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura padres antes sollozando incontrolablemente otra vez. Romano rellena su hija en la cabeza.

"Ya, ya Celia". Romano dijo tratando de consolar a su hija. Él ve es su hijo de pie junto a la puerta mirando al suelo. "Calvino entrar aquí!"

Calvino hizo lo que le dijo a caminar lentamente hacia su padre. Él es ver a su padre mirándole.

"Calvino, ¿por qué se toma la muñeca de tu hermana?" Romano le pidió a su hijo levantar la voz contra él.

Calvino se ve en el suelo con nerviosismo. "Yo, yo no quise .."

"Mírame cuando estás hablando!" Romano dijo tirando de la barbilla para que lo mirara. "Ahora no voy a preguntar una vez más, ¿Por qué tomaste muñeca de tu hermana?"

"Yo, yo, yo .."

Romano estaba frustrado ya. Este conjunto había sido terrible para él, especialmente cuando se enteró de que su hermano había hecho una alianza con Alemania y Japón, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con esta mierda. "Déjame ver la cabeza!"

Calvino manos temblaban, pero se las arregla para darle la cabeza. Romano se ve en ambas piezas después de pensar durante unos minutos que fácilmente pudo volver a colocar la cabeza las muñecas hacia atrás. Él lo devuelve a Celia. "No".

"La señora María Suu, tu Alive!" Celia lloraba de alegría mientras abrazaba a su padre, enterrando la cara en su pecho. "Oh, gracias papá!"

"Sí, sí, ahora te deje de llorar?"

Celia asintió felizmente mantener fijo su muñeca con ambas manos. Romano juega con sus colas de pelo de cerdo un poco antes de levantar la de la cama y poner la espalda en el suelo. El que mira a su hijo, que mirando al suelo. "Ahora Calvino disculpas a su hermana, y si lo hace otra vez habrá consecuencias, ¿me entiendes!"

"Sí, señor ..." Calvino dijo con un grito bajo su voz. Él a su vez su atención a su hermana.

Gruñidos Calvino un poco antes de ver a su hermana a los ojos. Si hay una cosa que odia lo que está pidiendo perdón a su hermana.

"Lo siento ..."

Celia sonríe, le dio un abrazo en señal de perdón. Calvino gruñidos de nuevo. Antes de que ella deja ir susurra algo al oído.

"Sucker, realmente pensé que estaba molesto." Celia le susurró al oído mientras reía.

Calvino se sorprendió de que todo este tiempo sólo estaba fingiendo estar molesto con él meterse en problemas. Rápidamente se le empuja hacia abajo sobre su trasero y comenzó a huir.

Cara Calvino comenzó a ponerse rojo. "¿Por qué, vuelve aquí cerdo cola bastered!" Calvino le grita persiguiendo a su hermana con bling furia.

"Hey no correr en la casa!" Romano gritó, pero resultó inútil. Cuando estaba saliendo de la cama de su esposa entró a la habitación de la cama vestido sólo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Su pelo (que alcanzó a la mitad de la espalda.) Todavía estaba mojado y goteando.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Aria Romano pidió que se frotaba los ojos todavía frustrado de los niños que lo despierta temprano.

"'Gemido" Los niños estaban peleando de nuevo, Celia irrumpió en mi habitación y me despertó gritando algo acerca de su muñeca está roto o algo así y que Calvino se rompió así que me Calvino sobre él y le advirtió que nunca lo volvería a hacer o que va a ser castigado ".

Aria se cierra la puerta, se acerca a Romano, se sienta fuera de él frotándose la espalda para calmarlo. "Es Romano bien hay unos niños que es normal que un hermano y una hermana que luchar."

"Sí, sí lo sé, pero todavía oigo pelear todo el tiempo Damn 'Gemidos más fuerte" es demasiado estresante! " Romano grita en voz alta mientras se rascaba el pelo con fuerza. Al no eran de Aria se inclina hacia Romano picoteando sus labios con los suyos, que lo tomó por sorpresa.

"Hey, me ayudará a revivir un poco de estrés". Susurra al oído de Aria soducinly Romano, mientras acariciaba sus manos dentro de su camiseta amarilla tala el pecho y los abdominales. Al escuchar esas palabras trajeron una sonrisa enorme en la cara de Romano.

"Oh alguien es un Aria poco caliente esta mañana ¿eh?" Romano dijo mientras se retiraba de su camiseta sin mangas de mostrar su cuerpo desarrollado.

Aria lo empuja suavemente en su espalda luego se sube encima de ella en repetidas ocasiones le picotea en los labios y mordisqueando el lado de su cuello. "Sólo para ti Papi"

Sonrisa Romano se hizo más grande. Le encanta cuando Aria lo llama papi. Llega a su toalla querer literalmente estafa. Cuando estaban a punto de hacer 'el negocio' suena el teléfono.

'Ring, ring, ring'

Aria alcanza para el teléfono, pero Romano mueve su mano. "Olvídate!"

"Espera, déjame ver quién es, puede ser negocio". Aria agarra contesta el teléfono mientras que Romano estaba besando su cuello.

"Hola ..."

...

"Mm ..."

...

"Sí ..."

...

"Está bien que estoy en mi camino."

Aria cuelga el teléfono, ella rápidamente se baja de Romano y se abre la cómoda en busca de ropa. Por supuesto, esto trastorna Romano. "Ay qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento Romano, pero Honda me acaba de llamar, dijo que acaba de conseguir una orden de la manga 40.000 que tenemos que hacer lo que tengo que ir a Japón en estos momentos." Aria explica Romano. Una vez que se obtiene todo lo que salir al baño para conseguir el cambio, pero ella asoma la cabeza en la habitación. "Oh Romano, ya que tu y que es su día de descanso podría cuidar a los niños mientras estoy fuera?"

"Lo que I. .."

"¡Gracias!" Aria dijo que sopla un beso antes de cerrar la puerta.

Romano se sorprendió justo, estaba a punto de ir a la cama, ahora, de repente, ella lo dejó solo para cuidar de los niños. Antes de que pudiera gritar sus pulmones escucha un fuerte ruido procedente de la sala de estar.

"Maldita sea Calvino le rompió el fregadero ahora hay agua por todas partes!"

"Nuh uh lo hiciste!"

"¡Papá!" ambos gritó al mismo tiempo. Romano sólo serpentea su cara sabiendo que iba a ser un día horrible.

* * *

**Celia y Calvino Vargas: "Hetalia!"**

* * *

**Alicia Maine**

Cuando Mateo Sanz se vio Alfred les observaba, ambos se puso de pie inmediatamente.

"U-um amigo Alfred Hey U-uh qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Mateo dijo riendo nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca.

"Bueno, yo estaba en mi camino a casa hasta que me di cuenta de que alguien estaba en el suelo, así que pensé que yo, el héroe debe ver si esta joven señora estaba en peligro!" Alfred declaró con orgullo y valentía hacia el cielo. Luego mira hacia atrás en Canadá dándole una sonrisa grande. "Pero parece que el cuidar de su bien."

Rostro de Mateo empieza a enrojecer. "N-no ... yo-yo ..."

Alfred lo interrumpe, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Mateo, frotándose la cabeza y echar a perder el pelo. "Aww qué mi hermano pequeño canadiense por fin tienes novia?"

"S-sí lo hago, ahora podría por favor deja de frotar 'Ay mi cabeza?"

Alfred Vamos a ir. Mientras que Mateo estaba tratando de arreglar su cabello miradas sobre Alfred a Alicia, se ríe un poco al ver que la ropa y el pelo estaban cubiertas de nieve. "Wow dude usted que tiene un buen sabor de mujer". Alfred dijo, se acerca a ella para tener una mejor visión de la cabeza roja. Alicia se levanta el cuello tortuga para taparse la boca y la nariz, se sentía incómodo siendo observado por un desconocido. Una vez que termine de mirarla le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo no me he presentado correctamente, mi nombre es América, pero me puedes llamar Alfred, lo que es tuyo?"

Alicia estaba nervioso a pesar de que esto era lo que quería hacer con el fin de estar más cerca de Mateo al convertirse en amigo de los aliados, pero también tenía miedo de no ser aceptado por sus amigos y los temores de que Mateo se sentirían el camino.

"Um M-mi nombre es Alicia-." Alicia respondió nerviosamente, por desgracia desde que era difícil escuchar desde su boca estaba cubierta.

"¿Eh, ¿qué dices?"

"Soy Alicia". Alicia dijo de nuevo, Alfred aún entender lo que decía.

"Amigo que no puedo entender lo que usted dice". Alfred dijo, alcanza para cuello de tortuga Alicia. "Tal vez si usted tira hacia abajo el cuello de tortuga, entonces yo puedo ..."

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más Alicia golpea la mano y ella rápidamente se apresura a lado de Matthew, sosteniendo su brazo, le cogió por sorpresa a sus mejillas encendidas de color rojo. Mateo mira a Alicia al ver su agarre con fuerza el brazo podía decir que estaba asustado y nervioso. "Hey ahora está bien, puedes confiar en él su uno de los aliados y uno de mis mejores amigos." Mateo dijo sonriendo. Poco a poco se tira hacia abajo su cuello tortuga mostrando todo su rostro, denigrando sus mejillas rojas. "Ahora seguir adelante le digo."

Alicia asiente con la cabeza antes de volver su atención hacia Alfred. "Mi nombre es Alicia Maine." Ella dijo dulcemente. Después de que ella se presentó correctamente se da cuenta de que estaba llorando incontrolablemente.

"Alfred lo que está mal?" Mateo le pregunta con preocupación.

"Oh hombre nada ... Simplemente lo que vi lo que hiciste fue hermoso!" Alfred respondió finalmente calmar y wipeing sus lágrimas con un Hankerchift que 'prestados' de Francis. Después de que él se sonó la nariz en él lo mete en el bolsillo. "El hombre que me recuerda los días cuando yo y mi señora uso hasta la fecha antes de que los niños vinieron."

Después de haber dicho que la declaración de un pensamiento se le ocurrió, vuelve su atención de nuevo a Matthew. "Hey ¿por qué no tú y Alicia venir a mi casa esta noche para cenar y conocer a mi familia?"

Mateo no estaba seguro de si quería aceptar su oferta. Por un lado, esto sería una gran oportunidad para que Alicia para hacer nuevos amigos, pero por otro lado la última vez que se apoderó de muchas peleas y argumentos que estaba pasando entre Alfred y su hijo no estaba seguro de lo que era aproximadamente, pero sonaba muy intenso. Él no quería que Alicia en torno a ese tipo de ambiente. Antes de que pudiera responder que no a la oferta de Alfred Alicia habla primero.

"Eso suena maravilloso, por supuesto que va a venir". Alicia dijo, ya no temiendo Alfred.

"Great entonces vamos a rodar ustedes pueden viajar conmigo!" Alfred dijo mientras señalaba a su coche. "Vamos a ir!"

Así Alfred empezar la partida hacia el estacionamiento seguido por Alicia que estaba arrastrando Mateo por su brazo.

"Sí, esta es mi oportunidad de conocer a uno de los países esposa!" Alicia pensó con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Oh no esto no es bueno, no está preparada para esto!" Mateo pensó en su cabeza en la preocupación ya que la cabeza lo posible para coche de Alfred.

* * *

**Alicia Maine: "Hetalia!"**

* * *

**Samantha 'Sam', Francesca, y Louis Bonnefoy (La familia de Francia / Francis)**

Fue una tarde, Francisco y su hijo Louis estaban en la sala de entrenamiento de esgrima casa allí practicando.

_*** Cuando Luis tenía 8 años se interesó en el arte de la esgrima. Francisco le puso cuando la formación sin fin. Durante los primeros días, Francis fácilmente golpear con su arma fuera. Después de unos meses Louis logra dominarlo. Ganó varios premios a través de los años en los que ha competido, aunque nunca ha derrotado a su padre. ***_

"Venid a mí hijo, no tengas miedo de atacar!" Francis dijo, chocando su Épée a la suya.

Louis lucha tratando de evitar llegar traspasado.

"No se limite a evitar, luchar!" Francis regaña a su hijo, con su Épée para empujar a Luis pared.

"¡Lo tengo!" Louis sostuvo un lado, odia a su padre cuando él intenta dar una conferencia sobre cómo debería valla, podría haber necesitado su ayuda cuando él era un niño, pero ahora que él es un adolescente que era el momento para él superar a su padre. Se empuja de la pared y los cargos hacia Francis.

* Francisco y * Samantha dormitorio

Mientras ellos estaban entrenando, Samantha (Francis esposa) era la limpieza, ya que Francis siempre dejó un lío en la mañana. Odiaba a conseguir su ropa de trabajo sudoroso lugar que llevaba pantalones vaqueros rasgados, una camiseta blanca y un pañuelo rosa en la cabeza que cubre su frente. "Dios mío, ¿cómo podría haberse casado con un cerdo". Samantha dijo a sí misma mientras recogía a toda su ropa sucia.

Una vez que terminó de apretar se dirige a la habitación de su hijo para limpiar. Como de costumbre la suya fue siempre sitio más limpio en la casa. Su habitación tenía un tema basado en la esgrima olímpica. También mantiene su escritorio ordenado para todo su trabajo escolar, las formas que necesita para competir por un lugar para representar a Francia en los Juegos Olímpicos y un libro llamado El arte de la esgrima. "Hmm ... bueno, al menos me dio un hijo bien organizado."

Ella pasa los dedos por la mesa y no una especificación de polvo estaba en ella. Ella estaba a punto de salir hasta que algo llamó su atención. Un trozo de papel sobresalía de su libro, siendo la persona entrometida que es ella la saca a ver lo que es. Al ver la imagen trajo un recuerdo antiguo solar, poniendo una sonrisa en su cara.

"Oh, vamos hijo no hay vergüenza en perder."

Samantha reconocido esa voz que ella mira por la habitación. Ella ve a Francis y Louis saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento.

"No me vergonzoso". Luis dijo.

Francis pone su brazo alrededor del cuello de su hijo, fallando a su pelo rubio ondulado. Sonríe a Louis. "¡Oh, entonces ¿por qué poner mala cara?"

"No voy a poner mala cara, estoy decepcionado ya sabes." Louis respondió

"Oh, usted no debe estar decepcionado, nadie puede derrotar a mí ya mi magnificencia en la esgrima". Francis dijo mientras se reía con su risa firma.

Mientras seguían hablando Samantha rápidamente pone la imagen de nuevo en el libro antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando salió de la habitación Francisco fue el primero en su nota.

"¡Oh, mi Ello rosa!" Francis dijo con alegría acercándose a su mujer.

"Oh, parece de buen humor hoy". Samantha dijo.

"Sólo cuando te vea." Francis dijo, pero con un tono mucho coqueteo de la voz. Esto trae una sonrisa de la cara de Samantha.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece hacer su día aún más merveilleux". Samantha dijo, coqueteando espalda mientras se frotaba los pelos en la barbilla. Francisco sabía lo que estaba en su mente haciendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Traen allí caras muy juntas en un profundo distinguir sesión.

"Mamá ¿has visto mi ..." Louis dijo, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban haciendo fuera. Sintiéndose torpe que intenta irse, pero su madre lo vio.

"O Louis Ello podría ehh ir al mercado y conseguir estos artículos." Samantha dijo dándole una lista 'A lista de cinco paginado. "Y no vuelvas hasta que te dan todo en esa lista".

Louis sabía exactamente lo que realmente cumplen, a juzgar por la lista de cinco páginas que podría tomar cinco horas para conseguir todo. "Uhh ok mamá lo haré."

"Bien, bien". Samantha dijo entre besos de su marido.

Entonces, de repente Francis tomó "estilo nupcial 'hasta su esposa y le levantó la distancia a la habitación.

"Ah, y llevar a su hermana con usted!" Samantha dijo entrando en la habitación con Francis.

"Espera que no quiero ...!"

'Door Slam'

"Too ..."

Por mucho que él no quería que él sabía que su mamá le diera la luz si desobedecía a su madre.

Se puso de pie delante de su habitación hermanas sabe que su hermana le gusta dormir en lo que llegar hasta ella no iba a ser fácil.

'Llama a la puerta tres veces "

"Francesca, es hora de despertar!" Louis grita. No hay respuesta.

'Llama a la puerta otra vez "

"Vamos, Francesca!" Louis grita de nuevo.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abre lentamente. Francesca salió medio dormido nada puesto, pero su sujetador y bragas de color rosa. "MNM, ¿qué has dicho?"

Al verla así asusta la vida de él. "F-F-W-Francesca se está tu ropa!"

"Bueno, fue ayer por la noche caliente así que me quité la ropa." Francesca explicó mientras se estira.

Estirar todo el cuerpo la hizo C-taza jiggle busto tamaño.

Luis mira hacia otro lado. "Um podría detener esto, por favor?"

Francesca se ríe un poco (Se ríe como Francia, por cierto) ya su hermano menor rubor y mirando a otro lado. "Oh, vamos hermanito que no hay necesidad de ser tímido, soy tu hermana."

Louis no le hizo caso, todavía mirando a otro lado.

Mientras estaba mirando a otro lado a su hermana le acercó por detrás y le dio un abrazo sorpresa. "Y además una mujer ama a un hombre que los abraza con brazos fuertes allí".

"Francesca qué diablos estás haciendo, déjame ir!" Louis dijo retorciéndose y pánico.

Francesca se negó a dejar ir. "No hasta que vencer tu miedo. Abrázame!"

"No, déjame ir!" Louis grita

"Hasta que aprendas cómo el placer de una mujer, usted debe aprender lo básico ze, ahora me abrazan!" Francesca le grita apretándolo más.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio, tu eres mi hermana por el amor de Dios!" Louis grita

"Venga usted necesita toda la práctica se puede obtener antes de reunirse Rosalie." Francesca dijo

Louis se congeló al oír esas palabras. "¿Qué?"

Francesca sonrió a su hermano witted dim. "Vamos ahora usted planea reunirse con ella hoy no es así?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Louis preguntó.

"Oh, yo estaba aburrida una noche y yo estaba escuchando su conversación con ella." Francesca explicó. "La semana pasada me enteré de que usted quería conocerla, así que después de cuatro largos años mi hermano por fin va a ver a su novia en persona y tal vez usted puede ser que consiga un poco de pu ..."

"Eso no es por eso que quiero conocer a Rosalie!" Louis grita, interrumpiéndola.

Francesca se le queda mirando con enojo, ella lo libera y lo empuja al suelo. "Entonces, ¿por qué quieres conocerla?"

Louis empieza a ruborizarse, sinceramente él quería decirle a su querido amigo lo que siente por ella. Ninguna otra muchacha jamás le hizo sentir de esta manera. "Yo, I. .."

'Francesca suspira profundamente "Louis su bebé y mi Bis Te quiero, pero tienes que tomar esto en serio. Viniendo de experiencia y de sus conversaciones telefónicas con ella puedo decir que ella siente lo mismo que tú. Necesita para decirle cómo te sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde ".

Louis se encuentra de nuevo en sus pies, pero todavía se ve en el suelo. "Pero ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo, ¿y si ella ni siquiera aparece?"

"No hables así, que lo hará!" Francesca triste regaño Louis.

Louis pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta de que ella tiene razón tiene que Rosalie la verdad, incluso si ella no siente lo mismo que tiene que por lo menos se lo digas.

"Su derecho, yo se lo diré!" Louis dijo con más confianza.

'Francesca sonríe al ver a su hermanito ganando su confianza. "Ahora que es lo que estoy hablando!"

"Ok, así que tenemos que irnos, mamá nos dijo que tenemos que conseguir estos artículos."

Louis dijo volviendo al asunto que nos ocupa mostrándole la lista de la página cinco.

"Gemido" Yo no quiero, es demasiado pronto ". 'Francesca gimió.

"Son las cuatro de la tarde". Louis dijo, mirando el reloj para ver la hora.

"Ves demasiado pronto". 'Francesca dijo que se inclina contra la pared. "Y usted sabe que su lugar en la ciudad así que ¿por qué me necesitas?"

Pronto se oyó el ruido fuerte estruendo que venía de allí habitación de los padres.

"Oh mon dieu Francisco difficile, jeûneur, profond, profond!" Samantha gimió de placer.

"Oh, Samantha!" Francis se quejó también.

Audición tanto hay padres que se goza en el calor de la pasión hecha allí caras se vuelven verdes.

"Oh Dios ew, ew hay tan asqueroso!" 'Francesca dijo sacudiendo su cabello castaño oscuro en no creer.

"¿Necesita otra razón?" Louis dijo tapándose los oídos, tratando de bloquear el ruido de golpes.

"Ok, ok vamos a recibirlos fuera en diez minutos!" 'Francesca dijo de regresar a su habitación para prepararse.

Louis comienza a prepararse. Se dirige a su habitación para coger todo para conseguir una ducha rápida. Antes de salir se detuvo a notar que la imagen que guardaba en su libro había sido movido lo saca para ver si ha habido daños a la misma. No había nada malo en ello, pero viendo esa foto trajo muchos memorys de edad. Sonríe un poco verlo. "Espero que me esperaba, Rosalie."

*** Fue imagen de Louis (de 8 años) lleva a cabo un ajuste pequeño que es Francis compró para él, el rostro conmocionado expresión. Estaba siendo un beso en la mejilla de una niña con el pelo de color rojo brillante que los ató en dos colas de cerdo. Llevaba un vestido de verano de color amarillo y sandalias verdes. ***

Louis pone la foto en la parte superior de su libro antes de ir al cuarto de baño para estar listo para ver a su primer amigo y primer amor una vez más.

* * *

**Louis Bonnefoy: "Hetalia!"**

* * *

**Krista-Anne, Sofía, y Mika Waeinaemoeinen (La familia de Finlandia / Tino.)**

Fue a principios del mes de noviembre. Snow fue cayendo lentamente desde el cielo.

Tino estaba dando un paseo con su esposa alrededor de un lago congelado, fueron de la mano disfrutando de allí a pie.

"Así que ¿cómo es Krista su carrera en la moda va ... ¿O era la carrera de modelo?" Tino preguntó.

Krista se ríe un poco curioso ver cómo era Tino y confusa.

"Es a la vez y va genial en realidad han sido invitados dos desfiles de moda otra vez en Alemania." Krista explicó.

"Eso es bueno". Tino dijo

Mientras caminaban tomaron un vistazo en la tienda de trabajo Tino, viendo a todos los trabajadores que se desplazan en el interior de los suministros.

"Veo que su conseguir listo para la Navidad?" Krista preguntó.

"Sí, es que otra vez." Tino le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Él amaba las fiestas casi tanto como amaba a su familia. "Me encanta ver a todos los niños pequeños se enfrenta al despertar y ver que se presenta bajo el árbol."

"Sí me encanta cuando nuestras niñas hacer eso también." Krista dijo

Ambos continuaron a reír y charlar, más mercancías a unos 5 kilómetros de sus dos hijas estaban en el bosque que parecía estar buscando algo.

"'Burrr' hermana mayor, ¿qué estamos buscando otra vez?" Sofía le preguntó temblando de frío.

"Les dije a todos ustedes estaban buscando a un yeti". Mika explicó

"Oh ... ¿Qué es un yeti?" Sofía le preguntó ladeando la cabeza poquitito por curiosidad.

Mika se detiene la búsqueda, se da la vuelta y explicárselo a ella. "Bueno, verás un Yeti o Abominable Snowman es un críptico de simio dice que habitan la región del Himalaya de Nepal y el Tíbet ..."

Mientras Mika estaba explicando esto algo Sofia avisos procedentes de una pequeña montaña.

"Ahora creo que el Yeti podría situarse en torno a este lugar."

Sofía sigue viendo como la criatura subió lentamente por la montaña.

"Se cree que es más alto que un ser humano promedio y es similar a Bigfoot ..."

Sofía se da cuenta de que la criatura en la montaña era el yeti. Pronto comenzó a choza en el miedo como el yeti saltó de la montaña.

"B-b-s-hermana grande ..." Sofía trató de decirle a su hermana que estaba detrás de ella, pero Mika le interrumpe.

"Todavía no me dejó terminar primero otros sabios que se olvidará de nuevo." Mika regañó a su hermana. "Ahora para continuar."

Mientras ella seguía sus hechos que el yeti caminó lentamente hacia ellos. Sofía tenía miedo de su mente.

"Los nombres de Yeti y Meh-Teh son comúnmente utilizados por los indígenas de la región, y son parte de su historia y la mitología y ...".

"Hermana mayor detrás de ti!" Sofía grita para llamar su atención hermana.

"¿Qué?" Mika dijo turing alrededor para ver lo que estaba hablando. Pronto se ve es el yeti gigante, con la cara grande y fea boca babeando.

5 segundos velocidad de la luz más tarde ...

"Ahhhhhhh!" tanto Mika y Sofía gritar simultáneamente mientras huía. Una vez que se fueron de 3 kilómetros de distancia. El Yeti se inclina su cabeza en la confusión, pregunto algo en su cabeza.

"¿Cuáles fueron esas dos criaturas repulsivas?"

Sofía y Mika Waeinaemoeinen: "Hetalia!"

La fecha se establece en 10 de mayo 1940.

Anneliese y Fletcher (La familia de Ludwig).

Era por la mañana temprano en Alemania. El ejército alemán se encontraban patrullando fuera de Ludwig casa. Horas antes había recibido un mensaje de su jefe. Su jefe le ha pedido una reunión con Luis, su esposa Anneliese, y no hijo Fletcher.

Así que todo el día de hoy Ludwig ha estado en el borde de limpieza todos los rincones de su casa. Su esposa estaba mirando todo el tiempo mientras que se establecen en el sofá.

"Hey Ludwig UANDO su housevive terminado de jugar me puedes traer cerveza?" Anneliese pide riendo un poco. Esto le irritaba.

"No voy a jugar housevive!" Ludwig grita

"Oh, alguien está siendo un poco rancias hoy?" Anneliese dijo, bromeando Ludwig imitando a un gato rayado.

Ludwig es aún más enojado por dos razones. Uno por no tomar esto en serio y dos ... Ella tenía razón. Así que él pone sus Supples limpieza lejos y comienza a cambiar en su ropa de entrenamiento. "Vell Creo que deberíamos tener una sesión de entrenamiento rápido antes de que llegue."

"Hmmm Vell Supongo que podría Vork en mi cardio". Anneliese dijo saltando del sofá. Rápidamente se reajusta su top negro tubo de estómago que se deslizaban hacia abajo mostrando su escote.

Ludwig miradas durante unos segundos antes de poner sus productos de limpieza lejos. Anneliese vio su mirada de poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella agarra su botella de agua 42 oz del armario. A continuación se dirige a la cocina para tirar de su "personal" cerveza de la nevera. Ella empieza a llenar su botella de agua.

"Uh anyvay vhere es nuestro hijo?" Ludwig preguntó.

"Oh, creo que Fletcher dijo que vas a salir." Anneliese respondió

"Vhat!" Ludwig grita con ira, ésta no era la primera vez que Fletcher ha hecho esto. "Vhere diablos se fue?"

"Yo donna no creo que sus escaleras arriba todavía está preparando". Anneliese respondió, cogiendo otra caja de cerveza para llenar su botella de agua. Cuando ella vuelve la cabeza para Ludwig, pero no era donde se encuentran.

Ludwig fue corriendo escaleras arriba a su cuarto hijos con gran velocidad. "No vay en demonios está saltando sobre la formación de nuevo!"

Cuando llega a su habitación, inmediatamente empieza a golpear la puerta. "Fletcher tu culo perezoso aquí ahora!"

"No hay respuesta"

Ludwig empieza irritarse, empieza a golpear la puerta de nuevo. "Tienes tres segundos para salir, en caso de que no vaya a salir en ese momento te voy a matar!"

"Ausencia de respuesta"

"Eins!"

"Ausencia de respuesta"

"Zwei!"

"Todavía no hay respuesta '

"Drei!"

Y con un poderoso Ludwig patada rompe la puerta, pero haciendo que causó trampa Fletcher para comenzar. Antes de que se sabe que es golpeado en el estómago por un registro de movimientos de balanceo. El registro lo empuja lo suficiente como para caer por las escaleras.

Anneliese estaba señalando y riéndose de él después de ver todo el alboroto. Ludwig rostro comienza a brillar rojo de rabia.

* Fuera de la casa *

"Fletcher!" Ludwig estaba gritando desde la parte superior de sus pulmones.

"Heh, a veces se pone demasiado fácil". Fletcher dijo sentado en una rama escuchado a su padre caer en su trampa. Después de escuchar a su padre jura un par de veces más Fletcher comienza la partida en el bosque. Él salta de rama en rama.

"Hmm creo que voy a ir a ver a Alec y ver vhat que quiere." Fletcher pensó recordando por qué se fue en el primer lugar.

Hace una semana Fletcher recibió una carta de Alec diciendo que necesitaba hablar con él hoy y que era urgente.

Cuando estaba saliendo del bosque sintió que algo golpeó su pierna que le hace tropezar.

"¡Maldita sea!" Fletcher dijo que antes de llegar a la cara por primera vez en el camino de tierra.

* * *

**Fletcher: "Hetalia"**

* * *

**Marzo de Vargas (Hijo de Italia / Feliciano)**

**Marzo P.O.V**

Ve ~ Hola mi nombre marzo Feliciano. Tengo 4 años, me encanta cocinar todo tipo de alimentos sobre todo pasta. También me gusta fotbūl (Soccer), pero últimamente no he sido capaz de encontrar nuevos amigos para jugar y mis otros amigos están ocupados. Mi papá y mamá están en una misión tipo, por lo que no podía jugar conmigo hoy.

Así que decidí preguntarle a mi hermana Simotte grande para ver si podía jugar fotbūl conmigo. Ella estaba fuera sentado en el porche de nuestra casa. Se veía tan bonita con su vestido largo plateado con sandalias marrones y el pelo largo era tan blanca como queso mozzarella!

Estaba leyendo un libro. Trato de sentarme a su lado, pero el asiento era alto no pude alcanzarlo. Ella se fijó en mí.

(¿Qué es lo que quieres de marzo?)

Ella me miraba con una expresión fría. Era terrible ver esos ojos de color naranja mirando hacia mí.

Normal P.O.V

"Umm, um hermana mayor me preguntaba si te gustaría jugar fotbūl conmigo?" Marzo preguntó mientras mantiene su balón de fútbol.

"No." Simotte dijo fríamente.

"Eh ... pero ... ¿por qué?" Marzo preguntó en un tono triste.

"Estoy leyendo". Simotte respondió.

"Por favor, mamá y papá no están en casa y Celia y Calvino se basa y yo no quiero jugar solo, así que por favor!" Marzo de ella suplicó, él trata de pasar el balón, pero ella lo golpea lejos.

Ya Simotte frustrado cierra su libro, esperaba desde el banquillo y comienza a dirigir su interior. "Déjame en paz". Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Marzo de pronto comenzaron a brotar lágrimas en sus ojos. Él agarró su pelota de fútbol y empezar a huir de su casa. No sabía a dónde iba, pero él no quería estar solo. "Wahh, ¿Por qué está tan malo!"

Mientras corría se siente que algo desanimado en él. El golpe le hizo volar 5 metros en el aire, por suerte cayó sobre la hierba.

"No debáis a mi cabeza." Marzo se quejó frotándose la cabeza, una vez que se levanta se ve a alguien tirado en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que accidentalmente disparado a alguien.

Él se mete en una mirada más cercana. Él vio que era un adolescente. Tenía el pelo rubio fresa y vestía una camisa azul marino y pantalones de color canela de carga con zapatillas negras.

"Vhat Ow ze infierno". -gimió el chico de pelo rubio fresa. Él se voltea y ve a un niño en el lado de la carretera. Mira al niño con confusión. "¿Ese viaje me niña?"

En la mente de marzo que vio el chico mirándolo fijamente con una mirada de muerte, esto por supuesto le aterroriza.

"Oh, lo siento, señor! No quise demasiado Estaba huyendo. Por favor, no me pegues!" Marzo suplica y llora histéricamente.

El adolescente se levanta sobre sus pies. Se queda mirando al niño, que seguía llorando y suplicando. "Vaya para una niña llora mucho".

Él levanta al niño con una mano hasta el nivel del ojo. Marzo esfuerza por controlar sus lágrimas temiendo que pudiera hacerle daño.

"Respóndeme a este chico". fresa chico de pelo rubio dijo reajustando su pelo un poco.

"Sí señor .." Marzo respondió débilmente

"¿Quién es usted?

Marzo de Vargas: "Hetalia!"

Edith y Rosalie Kirkland (La familia de Inglaterra / Arthur)

Más en Londres, Inglaterra, en la casa si Arthur Krirkland su esposa Edith Kirkland estaba tratando de llegar a su hija a salir de la cama.

"Rosalie, es hora de levantarse!" Edith grita a través de la puerta.

"Mnm déjame sola mamá que estoy tratando de dormir!" Rosalie le contesta a su madre.

"Oh, yo te deje en paz!" Edith dijo sarcásticamente. Ella clava en el bolsillo sacó una llave y lo utiliza para abrir la puerta.

'Door Slam abierto "

"¿Cómo es esto para dejarte en paz!" Edith dijo. En el momento en que ella entró en la habitación un olor horrible Rosalie comenzaron a aparecer. "Oh sangrientamente infierno, Rosalie!"

Rosalie comienza a incorporarse de la cama. Usar sólo una larga arrugada camiseta blanca y su cabello era un desastre completo. "Mnm, ¿Qué?"

"Señorita, ¿qué diablos es ese olor terrible dios?" Edith tapándose la nariz.

Rosalie cebada abre los ojos y mira por la causa de la pestilencia. Ella mira debajo de su cama, ella saca un poco de alimento mohoso que parecía que habían estado bajo su cama durante días.

"Es esto". Rosalie dijo sosteniendo el alimento mohoso en la mano.

Edith cara verde comienza turno. "¿Por qué tienes ese sándwich con moho en su habitación?"

"No es un sándwich". Rosalie dijo, ella toma una mirada más cercana.

'Sniff'

'Sniff'

"Creo que es un bollo".

Edith cara se vuelve aún más verde. Ella vomitar un poco en la boca, pero se lo traga de nuevo. "No me importa qué es lo que quiere esa cosa repugnante salir de tu habitación, ahora!" En su furia ella sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en

"Ok, ok!" Rosalie le grita a su madre. Ella abre la ventana y tira la comida mohosa fuera.

"Hey!"

"¡Uy lo siento!" Rosalie se disculpó antes de buscar ropa limpia y una toalla. Una vez que encuentre todo lo que dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha.

Una vez que se complete la operación y se arregla el pelo corto de color rojo brillante que se transforma en su ropa limpia. Ella no estaba en el pensamiento de manera que la moda es sólo otra palabra para trampy. Ella tampoco estaba aburrido en vestirse como su madre cada vez que va a las reuniones mundiales. Así vestidos de Rosalie en su propio estilo, rodilla llevando alargar las faldas con botas militares y una camiseta holgada azul. Ella piensa que su estilo la hace dando a entender y sexy a la vez.

Una vez que termine de vestirse ella cabeza abajo de las escaleras y empieza a dirigirse hacia la puerta principal. Hasta su padre, Arthur Kirkland la detiene.

"Buenos días, Rosalie."

Ella se detiene a mitad de camino ver a su padre sentado en la sala de estar bebiendo el té y leyendo un libro.

"Oh, uh padre buenos días." Rosalie dijo que dar a su padre una pequeña ola.

"¿Está en alguna parte?" Arthur le pidió a su hija.

Rosalie comienza a vaciar un color rojo en sus mejillas pensando en lo que ella piensa hacer hoy. "Um sí .."

"Realmente reunirse con Kozue?" Arthur le pregunta a su única hija.

"Umm, no." Rosalie dijo en voz baja

Arthur sonríe con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver a su hija sonrojándose. "Oh, ahora veo."

Rosalie cara empiezan a brillar más rojo en color. Así que rápidamente coge su arco y sus flechas 5, correas a la espalda y corre a la puerta por la vergüenza.

Arturo observa a su hija salir. Él se ríe un poco. "Bueno, espero que este chico es un hombre inglés fuertes".

* * *

**Rosalie: "Hetalia!"**

* * *

**Rosetta Zaira (Esposa de Italia / Feliciano)**

El tiempo era WW1

Ubicación: La capital de Italia ... Roma.

Tanto Feliciano y su esposa Rosetta

se encontraban en la sede principal del ejército italiano, ambos vestían uniformes militares allí a pesar de que Rosetta es diseñadora de moda ya que ella es una mujer de un país (y esta regla se aplica a las esposas / esposos otros) ella debe vestirse apropiada. Llegaron a la base del ejército para discutir un asunto importante.

"... Y hay rumores de que el ejército alemán está planeando invadir

nuestra tierra. "El general dijo, explicando la situación.

"Ve ~ quieren ser amigos de nosotros!" Feliciano dijo con regocijo.

"Uh cariño no creo que por eso vienen aquí". Rosetta dijo en voz baja, ella siempre odia venir a estas reuniones, sobre todo porque hay tan aburrido.

"Ella está bien, no creo que hayan venido aquí para ser amigos de nosotros".

"Oh, Dios, no vienen a matarnos!" Otro teniente italiano grita, pero accidentalmente se pronunció a través de un intercomunicador.

Esto se escuchó a través de otro intercomunicador pronto el ejército italiano entero comienza a entrar en pánico.

"¡Oh, no!"

"¡Ayuda!"

"Soy joven y bonita a morir!"

"Que alguien traiga el ejército!"

* De vuelta en la sala de reuniones *

"Ahhh yo no quiero morir!" Feliciano gritos, corriendo en pánico. Pronto todo el mundo en la habitación comienza el pánico. Rosetta fue la que se mantuvo cuerdo. Lo único que quería hacer era ir a casa y ver a sus hijos, sino que está atrapado aquí viendo un montón de italianos corriendo presa del pánico. Por último tener suficiente de allí llorando y pánico agarra un libro y cierra de golpe sobre el escritorio, consiguiendo la atención de todos.

"Todo el mundo calla!" Rosetta dijo. Ella agarra el micrófono para hablar a través del intercomunicador. "Escúchenme todos, no este el momento para entrar en pánico! A pesar de que este es el ejército alemán se habla de que podemos manejar esto! Quiero que todos vienen dentro de la reunión, tengo una idea!"

Rosetta: "Hetalia"

Victoria Beildeschmidt (La hija de Prusia / Gilbert y Hungría / Elizabeta)

En las afueras de Austria, bajo un gran roble a una mujer joven estaba apoyado contra ella mirando las hojas se vuele. Ella se parece a

Germania, tanto en apariencia y actitud. El uso de una camisa de atrás abierta, revelando un tatuaje águila prusiana en el centro de su espalda. Su tono de piel está bronceada, muy diferente de su padre pálido.

Ella claros en el horizonte de ver el país de Austria. En sus grandes ojos color avellana establece rabia que agarra apretado sobre su arma espada.

"Se ha seguido?" Victoria preguntó con un tono serio.

Pronto apareció una mujer de detrás del árbol que llevaba un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza para que nadie la reconociera. "No, y no creo que era yo y el señor Austria no se dará cuenta de que me faltaba".

Hubo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos mientras el viento soplaba.

"Así que Victoria se siente bien hoy?" Las mujeres encapuchados preguntó.

"Elizabeta, ¿por qué realmente me llaman por aquí, estoy seguro que tu no sólo aquí para perder el tiempo haciendo burla de preguntas". Victoria respondió mirando de nuevo a su madre.

Elizabeta se quita la capucha revelando a sí misma.

"Sí ... la derecha ... lo siento." Elizabeta dijo con un tono herido debajo de su voz.

Victoria no le hace caso y continúa mirando hacia el país de Austria.

"Necesito un favor." Elizabeta dijo que no podía ver la expresión Victorias cara, pero era una expresión de enojo.

En la mente de Victoria, no después de todos estos años de tener ningún tipo de apoyo o el amor de su propia madre que espera que Victoria le hace un "favor". Victoria agarra su espada con más fuerza resistiendo el impulso de matar Elizabeta donde se pone de pie.

"¿Qué quieres?" Victoria dijo fríamente a su madre llamada.

Elizabeta respondió. "Necesito que mantengas un ojo a su hermana María."

Había una pequeña expresión sorprendida de la cara de Victoria, pero rápidamente se encoge de hombros. "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Porque hay algo que hacer con ella que no me está diciendo, últimamente ella ha estado buscando por la noche y no volver a casa hasta que sale el sol ... Traté de hablar con el Sr. Austria varias veces sobre esto, pero aun así no me crees, tu eras la única persona que podía volverse demasiado ". Elizabeta explica.

Victoria dijo: "Bueno, suena como si estuviera metiendo algo profundo ..."

"Exactamente, estoy preocupado por ella ..." Elizabeta, dijo antes de ser cortado.

"Pero es que no es de mi incumbencia de lo que se metía cuando además ella es su hija, usted puede hacerlo usted mismo." Victoria dijo.

Ella empieza a alejarse querer irse, pero Elizabeta agarra la muñeca, deteniéndola de irse. Victoria mira hacia atrás, ella es ver a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Por favor, necesito su ayuda, ella no va a escuchar a mí y ... y ... y si sigue actuando de esa manera entonces ella podría lastimar, su hermana le tiene que ayudar a su favor?" Elizabeta rogó

Victoria tira de su brazo fuera de las manos de su madre y sigue caminando. Pero ella se detiene por un momento. "Me voy que tengo que encontrar a mi hermano."

"Victoria!" Elizabeta le grita a su hija. Victoria miradas hacia atrás. "¿Me prometes que velará por su hermana?"

Hubo silencio en el aire durante un minuto.

"Vamos a ver ..." Fue lo último que dijo Victoria antes de subir a su semental negro caballo de distancia, en dirección a Alemania para encontrar Fletcher, dejando el húngaro entristecen solo.

* * *

**To be continued ...**


End file.
